


Close Quarters

by misskatieleigh



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, M/M, People Need To Learn To Knock, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 05:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12763947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misskatieleigh/pseuds/misskatieleigh
Summary: All Bodhi wanted was a shower and his bed. He didn't expect Cassian to be back from his mission, and he really didn't mean to walk in on him in the bathroom...





	Close Quarters

**Author's Note:**

> For [Tekayf](http://tekayf-blog.tumblr.com) who said "I wish you would write a fic where..... Bodhi and Cassian are roommates and Bodhi catches Cassian coming out of the shower in only a towel..."

This was meant to be a temporary situation. 

After the sky had cleared in the wake of the Death Star’s fantastic demise, the Rebellion took one collective breath and threw itself back into action. The evacuation from Yavin was hardly surprising, a contingency planned out far in advance that failed to consider the loss of most of their tactical support. Still recovering from their own harrowing mission, the crew of Rogue One were transferred to a medical transport. When room assignments were meted out, Baze and Chirrut were placed together, for reasons obvious to anyone that looked twice. Jyn was paired with another female crew member, someone who had missed out on all the dramatics while getting used to a new prosthetic leg. Cassian had looked at Bodhi, new to the Rebellion and still unsure of his place, and asked that they be placed in the same room.

Bodhi wasn’t used to sharing close quarters with anyone. Not since his days in the Academy, at the very least. Adjusting to the sound of another person sleeping not five feet away, the petty grievances of ingrained habits, whose boots were left in the middle of the floor and who stayed up too late reading holonovels.

The lack of privacy. 

\----

They’d been making their way from rendezvous point to rendezvous point, along with the rest of the Alliance fleet, for what felt like months. He was finally starting to feel like they weren’t going to decide to just space him one day, like he had something to contribute even without Galen’s message as leverage. There hadn’t been time for him to get into an actual X-Wing, but he’d been learning the controls on the simulator in the meantime. Bodhi wasn’t sure that he was cut out to be a fighter pilot, but it was something to pass the time in between rotations in the kitchens and the occasional supply run they sent him out on. 

Cassian’s time was in much higher demand, analyzing intelligence and spending endless meetings going around in circles on what the destruction of the Death Star actually meant for the Empire. He was out on some mission now, doing Force knew what that Bodhi didn’t have the clearance to ask about. The solitude had been nice, at first, but now it was just lonely.

Bodhi yawned and punched in the door code on the panel outside their quarters. He was exhausted and had engine grease up to his elbows from trying to repair whatever nonsense Janson had tried to modify into his X-Wing. He just wanted to shower and then sleep for the next ten hours. The door panel flashed red at him and produced a grating noise that set Bodhi’s teeth on edge. He smacked the panel with the flat of his palm, stabbing the door code in again forcefully. It chirped and turned green, thankfully. He didn’t want to have to explain why he’d dismantled the door panel at 2300 hours. Again. 

Inside the door, Bodhi toed off his boots, kicking them into a jumble of laces near the end of his bed. His eyes drifted half closed and he stretched his arms up over his head, groaning when his back let out a loud crack. Shuffling toward the bathroom, Bodhi started stripping off his grease covered clothes. By the time he reached the bathroom door, he had his coveralls pushed down to his waist and his chest bare. He nudged at the door with his foot, trying to avoid touching anything so he wouldn’t have to waste time mopping up handprints before bed. 

The door wobbled but didn’t open, so he nudged it with more intent, pushing his hip into it for good measure. The latch gave way with a pop and it was only then that Bodhi realized that the light was on already, shining down on the person already occupying the space and scrambling to wrap a towel around his hips. 

Apparently Cassian was back. 

Bodhi’s eyes flew wide open and he backpedaled into the room with a harshly bitten off curse. he spun around and threw his hands up into the air. 

“Shit! Sorry, Cassian. Didn’t know you were in there,” he called out, refusing to turn around. 

Cassian brushed past Bodhi’s shoulder as he came out of the bathroom, drawing further attention to the lack of space in the room and dragging Bodhi’s mind into increasingly absurd scenarios. He was well aware of how attractive Cassian was, had been since they’d surpassed all odds and made it off of Scarif alive. Before that, things were an adrenaline fueled rush of frantic decisions, hardly time to assess whether or not you liked the way someone’s eyes crinkled at the corners when they smiled. 

(For the record, Bodhi was very fond of that on Cassian. He just didn’t notice it while desperately trying not to die.)

Now, faced with the man that he had come to call a friend, barely covered and standing close enough to touch, Bodhi felt like his brain was going to melt. Taller than Bodhi, but still compact, his shoulders were a stretch of lean muscle, his chest and stomach dusted with dark hair that grew thicker as the trail disappeared beneath the towel. Cassian held the towel in a loose grip at his waist, turning and looking up at Bodhi just as Bodhi swallowed heavily and licked his lips. Their eyes met, Cassian's cheeks flushing as Bodhi continued to stare. 

“Guess I should have left you some kind of warning, huh?” Cassian asked. He was clearly trying to give Bodhi an out, but Bodhi was quite familiar with putting his foot in his mouth. 

“Well, at least the view was nice.” Bodhi wanted to swallow his tongue the moment the words slipped past his lips. He could feel his ears burning, surely turning bright red under Cassian’s baffled scrutiny. 

Cassian’s eyes narrowed in confusion, and he could have sworn that he felt Cassian’s eyes sweep over his body. Cassian let out a chuckle and asked incredulously, “What?”

Bodhi’s flush spread down his neck and across his face. “Nothing! Um. Are you done in the bathroom? I kind of wanted to get cleaned up.” 

Cassian nodded and Bodhi escaped into the bathroom, closing the door carefully before collapsing back against it. He brought his hands up to his face and almost ran them through his hair before abruptly realizing that he still had grease everywhere. Groaning to himself, Bodhi flipped on the water and stepped into the shower, his mind helpfully replaying the last five minutes of embarrassment. 

As much as Bodhi wished he could hide in there until Cassian was sent on his next mission, he was all too aware of the limited amount of water available to each person on board the ship. He pushed the incident out of his mind and focused on getting clean. If he was lucky, Cassian would be asleep when he got out and they could pretend this never happened. For all he knew, Cassian hadn’t even heard his idiotic comment. 

\---

Bodhi rinsed the last of the shampoo from his hair and turned off the water, reaching blindly for the towel hanging off of the hook outside the sliding door. He towelled himself off roughly and stepped out into the bathroom. Then he looked around and his stomach dropped. He had forgotten to bring clean clothes in with him, in his haste to get away from Cassian’s nakedness. He had two choices: put on his filthy clothes from before, completely negating the shower he had just taken, or go out there in his towel and hope for the best.

‘Maybe he’ll already be asleep,’ he thought. ‘Maybe he’ll be asleep and I can just slip in and get some clothes and this won’t be weird at all.’

Bodhi pushed open the door and peeked out. Cassian was sitting on his bed, thankfully more clothed than before, in loose sleep pants and a tank top. He looked up and met Bodhi’s eyes, a tired smile drifting across his face. “Everything alright?” Cassian asked, tilting his head to the side curiously.

Bodhi swallowed. “Um. Forgot my clothes. Sorry, I just have to grab them. This is weird. Sorry.”

Cassian’s eyes were half closed, but he shook his head a little and chuckled softly. “S’fine, Bodhi,” he mumbled.

Slipping out of the bathroom with the towel wrapped snugly around him, Bodhi made his way over to his dresser. He reached inside and grabbed some clean clothes, then turned back toward the bathroom to go get dressed. Cassian’s eyes had slipped even further closed, but he was still watching Bodhi with a fond smile on his lips. 

“You know, for the record, it’s a nice view from here as well.”

Bodhi stopped in his tracks. He was half certain that he’d fallen asleep in the shower and that he was having some weird alternate reality dream where Cassian would say that sort of thing to him. Cassian looked nervous, a flush of red endearingly spreading across his cheeks. Bodhi forced himself to swallow, then he offered a tentative smile. 

“It is? I mean, you don’t have to say that just because I’m an idiot.”

Cassian shook his head. “You’re not an idiot, Bodhi. And I do mean it, not just the -” He gestured at Bodhi vaguely, “half naked thing, but in general. I like seeing you.”

Clutching the pile of clothes against his chest, Bodhi took a step toward Cassian’s bed. “I’m...going to get dressed,” he mumbled, then he shuffled into the bathroom and closed the door behind himself. He was getting an overwhelming feeling of deja vu. 

‘Damn it, Rook. Get yourself together. He’s giving you an opening!’ Bodhi shook his head, set aside his internal pep talk and pulled his clothes on. He looked at himself in the mirror, took a deep breath and pulled the door open to find Cassian standing just outside. 

“Bodhi, is -” 

Bodhi didn’t let him finish, surging forward with a fleeting thought of ‘Fuck it’ inside his head before taking Cassian’s face in his hands and kissing him full on the mouth. Cassian stiffened, breathing in sharply for a second, and then went soft and pliant against Bodhi’s lips. His hands came up and grabbed at Bodhi’s shirt, pulling him closer. Bodhi threaded his fingers into Cassian’s hair and deepened the kiss. The soft moan Cassian let out made Bodhi’s stomach twist and he tugged lightly at the hair between his fingers before breaking away. 

“We should… away from the bathroom.”

Cassian laughed, his eyes crinkling up at the corners in the exact way that Bodhi liked. He tugged at Bodhi’s shirt and started walking backwards towards his bed. 

“You know, this is a much better welcome home than I was anticipating.” 

Bodhi grinned and pulled Cassian into another kiss. He was still exhausted, but he felt more awake than he had in days. “What can I say? I’m really glad you’re back.”


End file.
